Dreams
by Court1
Summary: Logan has a dream and ends up at the boathouse making sure it doesn't come true! PG13 for language. M/M Situations with Logan/Remy, nothing graphic.


-------------
Author: Court
Title: Dreams
Rating: PG-13
Disclaimers: All the X-Men are (c)copyright of Marvel Comics. I don't own a damn thing, even though I know more then they seem to sometimes. -_^ 
-------------

He walked through the boathouse door. For some odd reason he was in a hurry. He had the feeling something was awfully wrong inside the small cabin. It was mid afternoon and he was pretty sure the current occupant of the boathouse should be awake, but there were no signs of life in the small lake side abode. He ran up the stairs when he caught the scent of blood. A smell he knew as Remy Lebeau, a close friend and team mate. He threw open the bedroom door and gasped at the form on the bed. Remy was in its center, pale and lifeless. His glazed eyes starring towards the ceiling at nothing. He ran to the bed, scared that he was too late. He checked for a pulse, breath, anything to show signs of life, finding none. 

Logan's breath came out in a small yell when he woke. He looked around the room, fully expecting to be in the boathouse. He found he was still in his bed in the mansion. It had been a dream, no more of a nightmare. He had dreams like this on occasion. Dreams that were so vivid they seemed real. He had learned that these dreams were like omens. Usually taking some real form in his reality. He never really considered himself a precog, or psi. He always attributed it to his heightened sense. They seemed to take in all the things going on around him so much that it sometimes effected him even in sleep. 

Without a second thought he jumped out of bed and raced out of the mansion. He ran full tilt to the boathouse, which still took him five minutes due to the weather. It had snowed that night, accumulating at least a good six inches. A stocky man running in new snow with no shoes was slowed a great deal. He sliced off the lock of the boathouse without a second thought and ran towards the bedroom in panic. When he reached the door it was standing open. He stood in the doorway afraid to move forward. The light of the full moon reflected off the virgin snow into the window, lighting the room enough to see the form on the bed. Remy lay in the center of the bed, exactly like his dream. He didn't smell blood and Remy's eyes were closed, but his heart did miss a beat with the fear that Remy could be dead.

He slowly walked over to the bed and leaned over to look at the Remy's face as he checked his neck for a pulse. The moment he touched skin the Cajun jumped as if shocked by lightning. He jerked up only to come head to head with Logan. He quickly fell back with a yelp. 

"Ow! Merde!" Remy grabbed his throbbing head. It felt like he hit a brick wall. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two Logans standing over him. "Logan?"

"Yea, it's me kid. Ya okay?" The knock on the head, to him, felt like a love tap, but he knew it could have easily cracked Remy's skull wide open. The adamantium covering his bones made his skull hard as a rock, if not harder.

Remy blinked his eyes slowly, trying to focus up at the man above him. "I see two of y', but that's alright." Remy gave Logan a sly grin, but wasn't sure he would see it in the dark room. Heck he wasn't even sure he was grinning, his head hurt so bad. He felt the mattress dip and the side lamp came on, dimly lighting the room.

"Let me see, your not bleeding are ya?" Logan pulled back the Cajun's hands that were resting on his forehead. Seeing no blood, or bruising, he figured the kid was alright. He would probably just have a nasty knot on the head in the morning. "Looks like you'll live. Ya want me to get ya some aspirin or something?"

Remy shook his head and painfully regretted the movement. "Non, I'll be alright." It finally occurred to Remy that it was the middle of the night and Logan was sitting on his bed, in his bedroom, in the boathouse. "What are y' doing here, homme?"

Logan chuckled. "Was wondering when ya were going to ask that question. Figured with that goose egg on your head ya wouldn't ask 'til tomorrow morning. This is going to sound stupid, but I came here because I had a dream."

Remy took his hand from over his eyes and looked at Logan with a lopsided grin. "A dream huh? What kind of dream would drag y' all the way out here?"

Logan brow furrowed. "I dreamt I found ya dead in the boathouse. It seemed so real that I had to come out here and make sure I didn't turn into a telepath overnight or something."

Remy was disappointed, he hoped that the dream was something entirely different. What was he suppose to think when a handsome man in only boxer shorts walks all the way from the mansion to his bedside? He sure as heck didn't expect to be dead in the dream! "Oh, one of those dreams. Well as you can see, I am alive and well. If you don't consider the knock on the noggin. You have a really hard head by the way." Remy rubbed his forehead for emphasis.

"Sorry bout that. Well, I'm going to be heading back now. Sorry I woke ya up Rem." Logan got up to leave when Remy grabbed his wrist.

"Y' can't go back like that. Your in your underwear! It's snowing outside. Are y' crazy?" Remy chuckled at the blush that rose on Logan's cheeks. The man obviously didn't realize what he was wearing.

"Oh, well I, um...I rushed out of the mansion and didn't even notice. I was in such a hurry I didn't bother to grab a coat or anything. It doesn't matter, I didn't freeze on the way over, I'll make it back." Logan motioned to leave again, but the hand stayed on his wrist.

"Come on, mon ami. I'm not going to let y' freeze to death. I would never hear the end of it." Remy released Logan's arm and patted one side of the bed as he moved to other. "This is a big bed, I can share."

Logan eyes widened. "That's alright Rem. I'm not going to run ya out of your bed. I'll make it back."

Remy decided to play dirty. "Hey, y' have to watch over me. Y' hit me in the head pretty hard. I may go to sleep and never wake up. Someone's got to be here to save me. Wouldn't want your omen to come true, non?"

Logan rolled his eyes in defeat. It was only a couple hours until sunrise anyway, and he would hate to be caught on the grounds in just his boxers. Logan pulled himself up into the bed, curling up on his side. "Night Rem." Logan only got a muffled answer as he turned out the light. 

-------------

This time Remy caught himself before rising up in the bed when he was woke up to a touch. Which was a good thing since Logan was, again, over the top of him. Remy had somehow ended up in the middle of the bed and Logan was on his hands and knees over the top of him. The Canadian's face was bowed down only inches from his own. He could tell that Logan's eyes were still closed due to sleep. He was about to say something to wake Logan, when he found it impossible to speak. Logan has closed the distance between them and was kissing him. Remy couldn't help it, God knows he tried, he didn't want to ruin this moment, but he started laughing into Logan's mouth. 

Logan's woke with a start. He was having the most wonderful dream. It was him and Remy alone in the boathouse. They were making love, but then something woke him. Coming to his senses he was shocked to find out he was kneeling over someone, kissing them, and they were laughing? Logan broke the kiss and looked down into amused red and black eyes.

"I am assuming this was one of your dreams again? I would have let y' keep going, but I figured I wasn't the one in the dream." Remy saw the blush fall back onto Logan's face. Damn how he loved that. 

Logan quickly moved off of Remy and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Rem, I must have been dreaming. Really, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not complaining."

Logan swiftly turned his head to look at Remy. That was defiantly not the answer he expected. "What?"

Remy looked at Logan with one eyebrow cocked, the corner of his mouth turned in a sexy smirk. "I'm just saying that I didn't object. I always wondered what y' tasted like." Remy licked his lips, knowing Logan would catch his meaning.

Logan sat there for a long moment, his mouth agape. Did Remy just hit on him? Him! Logan! The Wolverine! Old enough to be this brat's great great grandfather. Remy hit on him! Needless to say he was pretty sure he was still dreaming. That or Remy was playing a very nasty joke. When Remy leaned over to continue where he left off, he pushed him away. "No Remy. I'm not falling into this trap. Ya can have your fun with someone else." Logan saw the hurt look on Remy's face and cursed himself. He was sure the kid had to be playing a trick on him. Remy was pretty enough to have anyone, man or woman, why would he want him? "Ya weren't joking were ya? Ya would..." Logan stuttered on the words.

Remy looked up at Logan, and shook his head lightly. "Non, I wasn't joking. And oui, I would. I have been wanting y' in my bed for quite awhile now, but I didn't think y' swung that way."

This time Logan leaned in, pushing Remy back into the position he woke up in. Surprising to him, Remy moved down with him, kissing him feverishly. All Logan could think was he was in for a very wild ride, and he was going to love every minute of it!

--------------

Remy heard the phone ring, and he was doing his best to ignore it, but it just wouldn't shut up. He heard the groan next to him and knew Logan had woke to the obnoxious bell tones as well. Not wanting to disturb the position he was in with his new lover, he gave the ringing phone a hard shove, causing it to break with a thud against the far wall. He received a rewarding moan from Logan as he drifted back into sleep in the Canadian's protective arms.

Remy was then awoke by a very loud and furious voice rolling up the stairs. Even before the figure reached the door he knew it was Scott. Not fully awake to understand the situation he was in, he just rolled his eyes and tried to block out the screams with his pillow.

Scott was pissed! He had woke up early that morning to run a Danger Room mission with Storm and Wolverine, and Logan never showed. He and Storm waited for an hour for Logan, when he didn't show up they went to check on him. They had found his room empty. By the looks of it Logan had left in a hurry, leaving behind several things he never left the mansion without. Scott had spoke to everyone and no one had seen Logan since the night before. Worried, he had gotten the whole team together in the War Room to search for the missing team mate, only to find he was still on the grounds. When he tried calling the boathouse he didn't get an answer for several minutes, until finally he was disconnected without a word.

He was ready to walk into the boathouse and find two very inebriated team mates, what he found instead shocked him. He had marched up the stairs to the bedroom yelling all the way until he reached the open door. He stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway. Remy and Logan were laying cuddled together in the same bed. They seemed oblivious to his arrival. That is until he opened his mouth. "What in the hell is going on here?"

Logan heard the voice and instantly matched it to Scott. He leapt out of bed, and quickly grabbed the top blanket, realizing he had shed the one piece of clothing he came with earlier. "Cyke! What are ya doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Scott stared at the two men like they had killed his whole family. 

Remy stretched. He shook his head at the two men's reaction. "I thought what we were doing was obvious." Remy felt like hiding under the covers when he got glares from both men.

"I want to see both of you in my office in fifteen minutes!" Scott stormed out of the boathouse, slamming the door one the way out.

Logan sat down on the corner of the bed. "Fuck, what the hell am I going to do now?"

Remy rolled over next to Logan and rubbed his back. "Don't worry about it cher."

Logan turned and smacked Remy's hand away. "Don't worry? Did ya not just see Scott walk in here? He has the biggest mouth in the mansion! He's probably calling everyone to the War Room right now to tell them about what we did last night! Everyone will know!"

Remy shrugged. "So, everyone will know, what's wrong with that?" 

Logan growled. "What's wrong with that? I don't want everyone to know! They'll turn a one night stand into a marriage!" Logan regretted his words when he saw a tear run down Remy's face as he jumped off the bed. "Rem?"

Remy couldn't believe what he just heard. One night stand? Is that all he was? Of course that's all he was, he was known as the mansion's resident slut. He could never remember how he managed to get the title, but it seemed to stick with him. Why should Logan think any different! He quickly put on a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt from the closet. When he turned to leave, Logan was in his way. "Move Logan!"

"No, Rem. Not until ya tell me what's going on." 

"Nothing! Now move!" Remy moved to go around Logan, but was blocked again.

Logan wiped a tear from Remy face, he frowned when Remy flinched from the touch. "Rem?"

"Leave me alone Logan! Y' got what y' wanted. Now leave! Scott's waiting for y'. Just tell him y' had a one nighter with the whore and it'll never happen again. He'll forgive y'." Remy slipped around Logan and raced out the door. Leaving a very stunned Logan.

--------------

Scott tapped his foot anxiously. They were fifteen minutes late. He was beginning to think they weren't going to show. "This is so typical of those two. If they don't show up in the next two minutes..."

"You are going to do what Scott? I do not understand why you are so angered by Logan and Remy being together. If that is what makes them happy, so be it." Xavier had stopped Scott on the way to his office and asked about Logan. What he was told surprised him, but Scott's reaction was more shocking. He hoped that the two men would show up so that he could make Scott apologize for his actions.

Right before Scott began ranting about harder Danger Room sessions and extra house chores the door opened. Logan walked in and closed the door behind him. He didn't take his eyes from the floor. He just slumped over in the chair in front of the desk and waited for the pointless argument to begin.

"Where is Gambit?" 

"He ain't coming Scott, get over it."

"I want him here now! Go get him!" Scott pointed at the door.

Logan growled. "I can't go get him! Because of your bullshit we got into an argument. I don't know where he ran off to!"

"Well if you two didn't....." 

"Scott, sit down! You two are acting childish. Logan I am sorry about Scott's actions today." Xavier glared at Scott when he heard his attempt to argue. "I do not think he had any right to make an ordeal out of this. If you and Remy want to have a relationship no one has any right to stop you."

"We don't have a relationship, I kinda screwed that up just now." Logan whispered.

"I do not understand? I thought..."

"Well ya thought wrong Chuck. I went to the boathouse last night. Before I knew it, one thing lead to another. Thats it. No relationship. The kid will probably never talk to me again." Logan glared at Scott who was pouting in the corner chair. "That should make you happy."

Xavier ignored Logan's attempts at baiting Scott. "Why did you go to the boathouse last night?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ya can be awful nosey. I went there because of a dream."

"Dream?"

"Yea, a dream. I had a strange dream about finding Remy in the boathouse dead. It seemed so real that I had to make sure he was alright. Make sure it didn't really happen." Logan shrugged.

"Do you have dreams that come to life often?" Xavier was intrigued.

"Don't get your wheels turning in that head of yours Chuck. I ain't no precog or nothing. It just happens sometimes. I think my senses pick up things and it like a warning. As you can tell I was wrong. I didn't find Remy bleeding to death in the boathouse."

"Bleeding to death, that is quite graphic? Was it due to an enemy? Suicide?" 

"We are not here to analyze my dreams. I don't need a shrink right now. I need to find Remy so I can apologize." Logan stood to leave. 

"What did you argue about Logan? If it was something that Scott had a hand in I am sure he would like to apologize as well." 

Logan heard the beginnings of Scott's protest and stopped him. "Don't worry Slim, this is all my fault. I let it slip that I thought this was a one night stand."

Xavier nodded his head understandingly. "Remy did not, I take it? How do you feel about it?"

Logan stood at the door. All he could do is shrug. "I think the kid can do better."

Xavier smiled. "Maybe you should let Remy decide that."

--------------

Logan had searched the grounds for Remy's scent, and found nothing. The kid knew how to keep himself hidden if he wanted to, and obviously he wanted to. He returned to the mansion defeated. He decided that he would return to the boathouse that night, surely the Cajun would return there to sleep. Before he managed to get to the backdoor he was stopped by Ororo landing silently in front of him on the porch. He noticed the worried look on her face. "What's wrong 'Ro?"

Ororo turned to Logan. She had been so distracted that she didn't even notice he was heading up the walk towards the door. "Hello Logan." She gave him a false smile that faded quickly. "Have you talked to my brother today?"

"Actually I have been looking for him, I needed to talk to him."

"I just left him at the boathouse. He was very upset and saying things that frightened me. He assured me that everything was alright, but the more I think of the words he spoke, it worries me. I think I should return. He was going to retire for a nap, but I am beginning to believe that was a lie." Storm was ready to lift off, but was stopped by Logan.

"'Ro let me talk to him. This is probably my fault anyway." Seeing the look of question on her face, he waved it off. "I'll explain later." He started to swiftly walk down the path towards the boathouse again.

"Please hurry, Logan. I fear he will attempt something foolish." Ororo smiled when Logan began running.

Logan heard the Goddess' last words and quickened his pace. What if his dream was a warning? What if the professor was right? Suicide? Logan shook his head. Not Remy. He wouldn't do something so foolish would he? He ran through the boathouse door. He found no signs of Remy being here. He ran up the stairs towards the bedroom and caught the scent of blood. It was Remy's. He threw open the bedroom door and gasped, Remy was laying there just like in his dream. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't moving, and he could smell the faint scent of blood. He walked over slowly, tears welling in his eyes, he couldn't be dead, it was just a dream. He leaned over to Remy's face, determined to feel his breath on his lips one more time. Suddenly Remy's eyes flew open. Before Logan could think to stop him, Remy jerked up from being startled.

Remy yelped at butting heads with a brick wall, again. "Merde!" Remy opened his eyes again. "Homme, y' keep doing that I will start believing y' are doing it on purpose!"

Logan began laughing as he pulled the Cajun to his chest in a bear hug. "Ya brat! I thought ya were trying to make me believe in omens!"

Remy struggled to breathe around Logan's embrace. "What?"

"I thought I was going to come up here and find ya dead. Ororo said ya were upset and then I smelled blood. I was so afraid ya did something stupid and I lost ya." Logan pulled back and looked at Remy, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"I talked to Stormy, but I didn't think I acted that upset in front of her. She had talked to the Professor and wanted to talk to me. After she left I did get mad enough to take it out on the lamp. When I was cleaning it up I cut my hand pretty bad." He lifted his hand to show the bandaged wound. "Y' were worried about me?" 

Logan sighed. "Yea kid I was real worried." He knew he had been snared by one of the Professor's tricks. Xavier knew about the dream and knew would he react to Ororo's news like he did. He had to remember to thank the Professor later. "I'm sorry about what I said today. I just thought that ya couldn't possibly want me for the long haul. Your just so gorgeous and I'm so..."

Remy placed his fingers on Logan's lips to stop him. "Handsome, strong, and perfect in every way. You're right Logan, why would I want to be with y'? I could never compete!" Remy winked at Logan. 

"Brat!" Logan growled and tackled Remy on the bed.

THE END


End file.
